Who would have know?
by Sweetangelofdarklove
Summary: She finds herself thrust into a world full of magic. She must make a decision that she is able to live with; to make things worse the male wizards of Fiore are not making her decision any easier. Story will be full of romance and unrequited love.
1. Chapter 1

A Different World

Wendy was skipping happily on her way to the guild when she tripped and fell flat on her face. Slowly, the Sky Dragon Slayer got up to her knees only to see two people unconscious in front of her. One was a girl and the other a boy. Wendy quickly got up and ran to them to see if they were injured. As she checked them she couldn't find anything wrong with them. Meanwhile, Carla was sent to the Fairy Tail Guild to get help from the other wizards. There was no way she could leave these people just lying there unconscious. What if something happened to them?!

After about five minutes, Wendy could hear her friends running her way. Natsu was the first to reach her. "Hey Wendy are you ok?", Natsu asked as he peered down at the unconscious pair. "Yes. I'm fine. They are the ones that need help, not me", Wendy responded. Erza, Gray, and Lucy soon joined them. "I believe the best thing to do would be to take them to the Master. He will know what to do best. Guys carry them to the guild", Erza stated as she looking towards Gray and Natsu. She found it very strange that there would be people passed out so close to the guild. Magnolia was a very safe town. There was some petty thief but nothing more unless someone was trying to pick a fight with Fairy tail. Lucy looked at the people and then Erza before she started to talk "I don't recognize them. Do you Erza?", Lucy asked. The Requip Wizard simply shook her head no.

Gray started to bend down to pick up the girl, but stopped short when he got a good look at her. Gray was used to seeing beautiful women. There were many at the guild. However, this girl was something else. For a bit he contemplated the idea that the girl was simply an angel that had fallen from the heavens. He very gently started to pick up the girl in his arms and carried her bridal style. "Ice cube! Why do you get to carry the light girl and I'm stuck with this heavy guy?", Natsu asked him in an irritated voice. "Just carry him flame breath!", was Gray's response. "Enough! We need to get them to the guild!", Erza said sternly. Natsu quickly threw the guy over his shoulder and started running towards the guild.

Master Makarov was informed of the unconscious pair and had Team Natsu place them in the guild infirmary. "So Wendy, are they injured? Is there a reason as to why they are unconscious?", asked the Master. "They have no injuries that I can find. I have already checked them. I don't know why they are unconscious. I don't think that it is a side effect of a magic spell either", responded Wendy with a worried look on her face. The Master nodded, "Erza, just have someone guarding them. We do not know if they are friend or foe. As soon as they wake up let me know", he said.

Gray was put on guard duty. He was standing at the door of the infirmary. He had originally been standing guard by the beds but his eyes kept finding their way to the sleeping girl. He didn't want her to wake up to him staring at her. That was not the first impression he wanted to make. The strangers started to stir. "Hey, Natsu get everyone. They are waking up", Gray yelled at Natsu as he got ready to attack in case it was needed. They did not know if these people were dangerous.

The girl was the first to wake up. Her chocolate orbs searched the room. "Huh… What happened? Where am I?" she asked as she took in her surroundings. She then noticed the boy that was lying on the bed next to her. "Micah! Wake up! Are you ok?" the girl yelled as she practically fell off the bed and made her was to the sleeping boy. Micah slowly opened his eyes. "Lina. I'm fine just a really bad headache. Urg. Feels like a bad hangover" he answered her with a smirk. Lina looked relieved at him and went to touch his shoulder and give it a light push.

The pair was so busy talking to each other that they failed to notice that they had been joined by six people. "Ahem", master said almost feeling guilty for disturbing their guests, almost. Micah and Lina looked up. Micah jumped out of bed and to stand protectively in front of Lina. Erza has her sword drawn and Gray was ready to attack them with his ice make magic. Micah was the first to speak "Hey I don't know what is going on here but we don't want any trouble", he says with his hands up in from of him signaling that is not planning to do anything. The Master signals Gray and Erza to stand down. They do as the are told. "Son, you two aren't in any trouble. One of my kids found you passed out in the middle of town. We decided to take you in until you came to", responded the Master. Both Lina and Micah looked down at the short man that was speaking to them. They noticed that the rest of the people seemed to listen to everything he was saying. The next to speak was Lina, "So you are saying that someone found us passed out outside? Where are we exactly?" The short man answered her, "Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Master Makarov and these are Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy who was the one that found you", the master said as he moved his hand in front the person's name he called. "As for where you are, you are in the town of Magnolia". "Magnolia? What state would that be?" asks Micah very confused. "This is the town of Magnolia, in the country of Fiore. I do not know what you mean by state", the master answers, confusion evident in his voice. "Is there any way we could look at a map? That may be a better way for us to figure out where we are. By the way I'm Lina and this is my friend Micah", Lina responded sweetly. The master had Erza get a map. Both Lina and Micah looked at it. "Lina?" asked Micah a little bothered. "I know. I don't recognize anything either. Do you remember what happened? How did we end up passing out?" Lina asked while peering at Micah. "No", was all he said.

While the pair was talking and looking at the map, Gray was observing them carefully. They seemed to be really close. He wondered what their relationship could be. Before he had more time to ponder the thought. The master spoke "It is ok if you are unsure of where you are now. We will try to help you make it back home. But tell me are you magic users? If so what kind of magic do you use?"Micah and Lina now looked at the man like he had lost his mind. "Magic… Magic as in what a magician uses?" asked Micah. "No son. Magic that wizards use", the master simply responded. "You're kidding right?" asked Lina. Everyone looked at each other with flabbergasted expressions. Gray decided that it would be a good idea to do a demonstration. "Ice make map", he said as he created an exact replica of the one that Erza had given them. "No way! Magic doesn't exist", said Micah. "I know we probably just fell asleep watching a movie or something", added Lina. "OK pinch me", requested Micah. Lina did as she was asked. Micah cried out in pain. "I guess we aren't dreaming after all".

"Hey grandpa, do you think they are from another place like Edolas maybe?" asked Natsu. The master looked at everyone in the room. "From the little that I have heard so far it seems like that is more and more the case. I will go get Freed and Levy. Meanwhile, Wendy check them again and this time check to see if they have magic in their bodies. Gray stay with Wendy. The rest of you come with me", after saying that the master exited the room. Lina watched the old man leave and then glanced briefly towards Gray and Wendy. "Micah, I think we are very far from home", she said while looking at Micah. "Yeah, worlds away even", responded Micah while squeezing her hand lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lina was busy helping Mira at the bar. The Fairy Tail wizards sure could drink. Lina wondered how in the world Mira was able to handle everything on her own before she convinced the master to allow her to help. Micah and Lina have been in this world for about a month now. The wizards have stopped being suspicious of them and the pair have even managed to befriend some on them. "Lina, it slow now so it's fine if you take your break now", Mira called out to her. "Ok, thank you Mira, I'll be back in about an hour", Lina responded while smiling at Mira. Lina grabbed the lunch she had packed for herself and made a quick getaway before anyone could see her. She loved her friends but sometimes she just needed some time alone to think.

There was a cliff towards the outskirts of Magnolia that overlooked the ocean. That was where Lina was headed. She discovered it one day trying to hide from everyone. She loved going there. It always calmed her. Lina started to reminisce about the last month. Micah and her had somehow ended up on this world that everyone calls Earthland. That is so strange though, the name sounded familiar but something felt off about it. Whatever the case she knew that they were not from here and deep down Lina felt that they did not belong here. She thought that the same way that they ended up here; they would disappear. Everyday that passes she remembered less and less of her native world. The only memories that reminded intact were the ones that involved Micah. She was starting to have very conflicting emotions. She did not know if she should start a new life here or simply wait to be forced back. Neither Master Makarov nor anyone else had any idea where she and Micah were from. Micah seemed to be taking everything surprisingly well. He seemed so happy here. And why wouldn't he be? This world had magic; actual magic, unlike in their world, where the closest thing that they had to magic was technology. Surprisingly enough magic was not the hardest thing for Lina to get used to. What she found the most difficult was people's appearances. People had all kinds of crazy hair and eye color. Oh but it didn't just end there; some people that she had seen even looked like they were half human and half something else.

The master had allowed Lina and Micah to stay at Fairy Tail after they came to from being unconscious. That was when Makarov had explained everything that Fairy Tail represented. Micah and Lina couldn't help but feel drawn to it. Everyone at the guild was so lively and friendly. She quickly became close friends to some of the girls. Her best girlfriends now consisted of Cana, Mira, Erza, Levy and Lucy; though she had quite a soft spot for Wendy. Lina couldn't help but take care of the little girl.

It took her and Micah a while but they convinced the master to allow them to work for the guild. Lina now worked helping Mira and Micah worked by repairing whatever got broken or destroyed by the guild members on an almost daily basis. They had moved from the guild and now shared an apartment. After that they had to convince everyone at the guild that she and Micah were NOT together. Even before they came to Earthland he was her best friend and now she felt like he was her family. The only one that had an attachment to another world like her. He was the only constant in her life and the heavens know she desperately needed some stability and he provided just that. She saw him like a protective older brother; however she wasn't entirely sure that he just saw her like a younger sister.

A week after they had begun to live in Magnolia the master approached them with Levy and Freed. The master told them that he sensed that they both had magical energy and wanted Levy and Freed to help figure out if indeed that was true and to see what kind of magic they possess. Micah was more than happy to give it a try. Lina on the other hand was a little hesitant. She did not need something else to love about this world. It turns out that magic came easily to them with the other wizards help they found out that Lina was an elemental wizard. She could control all four of the elements to a certain degree. She was not as great as for example Juvia with water, but it was still pretty awesome. Her outfits change depending on the type of magic she was using. At first everyone thought that it was requip like Erza. However, it turns out Lina has no control over her outfits. Currently, she can only control the elements in their pure form: water, fire, air, and earth. Master thinks that with some training she will be able to combine her magic to make for example boiling water attacks and ice shields. Micah on the other hand can use light magic attacks, levitate things that are as heavy as anything that he can carry and fly. Yes, fly as crazy as that sounds. He actually can grow what looks like angel wings. Like he needs to look any hotter. Some of the girls still give her vicious glares. Not that Lina can blame them. He is hot after all; sun kissed muscular body, dirty blond surfer hair, eyes as green as the forest, and a smile that could stop hearts.

"So it seems my secret spot isn't so secret anymore", a deep voice said from behind Lina and pulled her out of her day dream. The sound of the man's voice startled her and she turned around quickly. She was looking straight at a muscular chest. She backed up a bit and looked up. In front of her was a blond man with what looked like a lighting scar on his eye. "Laxus!" was all Lina could think of saying. He was smirking down at her; he enjoyed how startled she seemed. When she was working at the guild she was always so calm and in control, even when dealing with him. It bothered him. Lina bothered him. It's not like she ever did anything to get on his bad side or good side. However, Fairy Tail's newest addition from another world had sparked his interest. And he was all about sparks. Lina on the other hand had completely let her guard down. She wasn't expecting anyone to find her, especially now that she was so vulnerable. "I'm sorry! I didn't know this place was yours. I'll leave", she responded after she was able to regain some of her composure. Lina picked up her belonging and took a step around Laxus only to walk right into his chest. "What!?" she said mostly to herself. Laxus chuckled. She obviously didn't know how fast he could be. "Hey I didn't say you could leave yet." Lina looked up at Laxus wide- eyed. Her mind was racing. What's his deal? From what she has heard, he is super powerful possibly only second to Gildarts. He never tried to talk to her at the guild. He only ordered his meal and drinks; never even saying thanks or anything. So why was he corning her now? That thought made her mad. He was cornering her! How dare he! Meanwhile, Laxus was watching the girl's expression change from fear, confusion to anger. She was angry at him! Man, this was amusing. Lina shoved him as hard as she could, using her wind power to back her up. Laxus actually had to take a step back. "I'll do what I want!" Lina yelled as she walked off. Laxus was stunned. She used her magic against him! He could have electrocuted her. Did she not know who he was?! He's electrocuted people for simply standing in his way. Yet, there she was stomping away unscathed. Laxus watched her get further and further away. A smirk made its way to his lips. She was feisty. Oh, was he going to have fun. It had been a while since a female had gotten his attention. He could only hope that her feistiness could keep him entertained for a while. He quite liked this side of her.

Hope you guys are starting to enjoy the story. I know was a little slow starting off but here it is! ^_^ I'll try to upload a new chapter every week. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Lina was fuming as she made her way back to the guild. Huh! Who does he think he is to tell her what she can and cannot do! She had made it to the guild and was now making her way over to Mira. Mira was smiling at her. "Welcome back. Did you have a good break?" Mira asked cheerfully. Lina forced a smile, "Let's just say I had an unfortunate encounter and leave it at that. Shall we?" Mira and Cana looked at her with raised eye brows. Since she had been here they had never seen her mad. They couldn't help but wonder what the heck happened to the girl. She was usually so reserved. "Well I must admit it is nice to see you show some emotion. I was beginning to wonder about you", Cana stated nonchalantly. Lina had to laugh at that. "What do you mean? I always show emotion", she responded. "Yeah, but not the negative emotions", Cana answered between gulps of beer. "Oh. I had never actually noticed. But I guess you're right", Lina said thoughtfully, "I guess I've just been trying to remain as neutral as possible." Cana just shrugged and continued drinking. "Lina, today I'll only need you to stay two more hours and then you're off", Mira told Lina. The girl obviously needed some time off. Maybe being able to engage with the rest of the guild members more would get her in a better mood. The guild was always craziest at night. Mira knew for a fact that Team Natsu was getting back today and they always liven things up. Maybe she could work her magic with cute little Lina. Mira's smile got bigger. "Thanks Mira. That'll be great", Lina said with a sweet smile.

Laxus made his way back to the guild. Lina would be there and he could amuse himself by further annoying her. His team was gone on a mission so there would be no one to question his actions. When he arrived at the guild he quickly located Lina by the bar next to Mira bustling about making drinks. Laxus made sure Lina didn't see him as he nodded at Mira and signaled that he wanted a beer and then preceded to make his way to the second floor. The master now allowed all guild members to go to the second floor but it was always less busy upstairs and Laxus appreciated the calmer atmosphere. There was only so much senseless fighting and bickering he could take before he was forced to throw punches as well. Mira poured the beer and gave it to Lina. "Can you please take this upstairs to Laxus and then you're off for today", Mira asked nicely. Lina's body stiffened. Though she was able to accept the beer from Mira and answer "Of course. No problem" without stuttering. As Lina made her way upstairs she thought of the best course of action. Then decided on simply putting down his beer in front of him and making a quick getaway. If she was lucky he wouldn't even notice her.

When Lina finally made it to the top of the stairs she couldn't find Laxus. The second floor seemed to be empty. She slowly made her way towards the center of the room. Just as she was going to make her way back down she heard a low masculine voice by her ear "Are you looking for me, beautiful?" Lina swiftly turned around. Her face was inches away from Laxus'. She quickly stepped back from him and held his beer out to him effectively putting some distance between them. "I brought you the beer you ordered", she responded completely ignoring his question. He chuckled and accepted the beer, "You know I really only came to see you, the beer is a nice plus." Lina raised her eyebrow at that comment. First, he practically ignores her for the whole month she's been here; then out of the blue he is seeking her out. What is with this guy? She's barely talked to him and he already seems to know how to get under her skin. "I don't know why you came to see me. It's not like we're friends or anything", Lina responded, annoyance dripping from her words. Hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone. Laxus just ignored her tone. "Oh, but we can be friends", he said while slowly getting closer to her. Lina instinctively started backing up; "Why would you want to be my friend? We don't even get along. You've never actually spoken to me before. Why the sudden interest?" Lina asked as she continued to take more steps back. Her back was met by the cold wall. She could not longer back up to get away from him. Lina quickly crossed her arms in front of her trying to keep some space between them. Laxus finished off his beer and placed it at a nearby table. He towered over her. Lina felt completely overwhelmed. The man in from of her practically exuded masculine power. She felt small, feminine, and frail like she would break if he looked at her long enough. Lina was not used to feeling like this. She was no shy school girl. She had to gain back some control.

"Let's just say you impressed me back at the cliff. You have spunk. I like that", Laxus replied with a smirk on his face. Now Lina was even more at a loss. What?! So he wants to be friends because she's had an attitude with him? This guy's crazy. "Well, I don't like guys who try to throw their weight around and make everyone else feel inferior" she spat back. Laxus laughed. He had come here to annoy her and he seems to be doing just that. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel unsatisfied at her obvious disdain for him. For some reason he wanted her to like him. He'd never wanted a girl to like him before. Whenever he wanted a female's company he would simply go out and they would flock to him. He would pick one and have his fun. However, it was more than evident that this girl was not like the ones he was used to dealing with. He was going to have to change his approach. Lina was getting very frustrated with the situation. She could hear the people on the first floor of the guild. They seemed to be having a good time. She wished she could just leave this jerk and go join them. However, she had a feeling that getting away from him would not be so easy this time. She didn't dare use her magic against him again. Something told her she wouldn't get away with it twice. Lina sighed heavily hoping this whole ordeal will be over soon.

Laxus looked down at Lina. She wasn't even looking at him. Instead she was fidgeting with her hands. He chuckled again as he had an idea. Laxus put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Say I know we started out on the wrong foot, but how about you let me buy you a beer to make up for it?" he said while grinning down at her. Lina's expression changed. Her annoyed face turned into a sweet smile. She made her voice as sweet as possible "Aww thanks!... But I don't care for beer". With that she lightly smacked his hand away from her face and proceeded to get away from him. Laxus was stunned. He had NEVER been rejected before. Now that he had he decided that he didn't like it much. Not only had this girl rejected him but she had managed to get away from him twice in the same day. She was either something else or he was getting soft. He smirked. There was no way he was getting soft. His interest in this girl had just grown exponentially. He no longer wanted to just annoy her for his amusement. He was actually toying around with the idea that he may not get bored with this girl as easily as he did with all the others. Lina might actually be able to keep up with him. For the first time in his life he was going to have to chase after a girl. The very thought caused electricity to flow through his body.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Talk about frustrating. Lina knew that if she didn't keep herself in check Laxus was going to know exactly how to get under her skin. She did not need that now. Not when she was just getting used to this world. Why was he toying with her? Lina continued to slowly stomp towards the guild doors thinking some fresh air would do her some good when she felt strong arms wrap around her; her previous feeling of frustration quickly dissipated. Lina quickly turned around in the guy's strong arms and all but threw herself at him. "Micah! I'm so glad you're back", Lina shrieked as she looked at her best friend's bright green eyes. Micah smiled nervously and ran his hand through his dirty blond hair. "Why did something happen?" Lina sighed loudly, "No… Not something, more like someone. I'll tell you later. How about instead you tell me how everything went on your mission with Team Natsu".

Micah was about to open his mouth when they both saw a flash of pink between them. Instinctively, they both backed up. "Hey, why'd you just take off?! I'm always the first to arrive! No one beats me!" Natsu yelled. "Chill. Go ahead and go in first. I just wanted to surprise Lina" Micah muttered. Lina just giggled. She turned around to greet the rest of Team Natsu "Hey guys welcome back!" She smiled warmly at them and proceeded to give Lucy and Erza a hug. "Thanks. Everything holding up fine here?"Erza asked. "Yes, every thing's fine. Why don't you go in? Everyone's waiting on you guys", Lina responded with a quick nod. "Lina it's so nice to see you! You, me, and Erza need to ditch these guys. They destroy everything", Lucy said with a pout. "Yes, of course", Lina responded while glancing over at Micah. He simply shrugged in response. "Hey, don't I get a welcome hug too?" asked Gray. "Why? Do you want one?" Lina responded with a slight smirk. "Well, it seems like you're just handing them out. I don't want to me left out" Gray answered nervously. Lina walked up to him and pushed his arm playfully, "Aww but your girl wouldn't approve". Gray looked at Lina confused for a second and as soon as realization hit him he was attacked by Juvia. "Gray-sama. Juvia will hug you!" Lina covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud and proceeded to go inside the guild with the group. All thoughts of Laxus forgotten.

Unknown to the group below, Laxus had watched the whole thing. He was not pleased. The look that Lina had when she greeted the new guy and how he touched her so casually AND the fact that she let him were not sitting well with him. Seems like he might have some competition. Then again she could be taken. But if she was taken wouldn't she had just said so instead of saying she doesn't like beer? Either way, his interest was piqued and he still planned on pursuing.

Lucy and Erza went to sit at a table with Levy. "I'll be there in a bit. I'm just gonna talk to Micah", Lina told them. They simply nodded. Lina then made her way to Micah. He had already ordered dinner and was in the middle of eating. Lina sat down next to him, leaned on his shoulder and sighed loudly. "So what's going on? I've only been gone three days. What happened?" Micah asked as he looked over worriedly at her. "I don't know. I feel a little depressed. You seem to be handling everything so well. You're so happy. I don't want to ruin your mood", Lina said despondently. "Lina!" Micah said sternly. "Ok. Ok….. Maybe I'm lonely. I want a little more excitement. Seeing people come and go makes me feel even lonelier. I feel like my life is just passing me by. We may have to stay long term in this world, if not forever. Everyday I remember less and less about our world. But I'm scared of starting a new life here and then being pulled away from it like we were again" Lina said with a shaky voice. She looked at him with watery eyes "I understand. I feel that way too. But you can't not live because of your fear. I really miss the real you. I know what you are doing. You're trying to push people away so you don't become attached to them or them to you. I think that is the reason you are so down. You need to be yourself. The lively, vivacious, sassy girl that I know you are. Stop trying to suppress yourself. It's not like you. You're stronger than this. Gimme my partner in crime back" Micah told her. Lina smiled softly at him as a single tear ran down her cheek. Micah ran his thumb down the trail her tear left wiping it away and then tasting it. He hummed in response to the taste only to have Lina playfully shove him while giggling. "That's it! See you're still you. As for working at the guild. You can do magic then become a wizard like me" he said excitedly pulling something out of his pocket and showed it her "this is the money from the mission I just went on. It's enough to cover our expenses for a month! It'll be more fun with you around and you'd be able to travel". Lina took the money from him and counted it. Her month was open. In three days he made as much as they make in a month together! Lina handed the money back to him. "Ok. You're right. I'll join the guild like you and I'll become a wizard. And I'll open up more. Be myself", Lina said smiling. "I'm gonna go talk to the girls then get my guild mark." She left him there after giving him a quick hug.

As Lina made her way to the table where her girl friends were. Instantly, she noticed the way they were looking at her and how they were whispering amongst themselves. Whatever they were saying probably had to do with her and Micah. Oh great she was about to get bombarded with questions. Oh well might as well get it over with. A few more people had joined the table. Before sitting down Lina looked around the table: Lucy, Erza, Levy, Cana, and Mira. There was barely enough space for her. "So what's going on?" Lina casually asked. Cana was the first to speak "So are you going to keep saying that you and Micah are not together after that lovely display?" The rest of the girls giggled and watched Lina closely. They all wanted to see Lina's reaction. Lina simply smiled at them "Should I even answer you? You guys have asked me a million times that same question and my response has always been the same. Micah and I are just friends, ok?" She paused to emphasize the point and then continued speaking. "He is my best guy friend, almost like a brother. I know that we have a bit of a flirtatious friendship. But that is all that it is. A friendship. Flirting is fun and is part if both of our personalities." Mira was the next to speak "Well, I've never seen you flirt with another guy before so you can't blame us for thinking that. You show no interest in any other guy. You're such a cute girl. You should have a boyfriend". The rest of the girls nodded in approval. "Girls, the reason I show no interest in starting a relationship is because I don't know how long Micah and I'll be in this world for. What if we just disappear out of the blue one day? It's not easy for me to start a life knowing that I might be torn away from it again", Lina said while looking down at the table. Making eye contact was just too hard right now. Micah was right. She needed to start opening up to people. They obviously care about her. The girls sitting around her have made her feel more welcome than she thought possible. She needed to return the favor. Levy was the next one to speak up "Lina, the possibility of you being sent back to your world is very real; but you know that could also never come to happen. I say just take it slow. One step at a time". Lina smiled at the bluenette, "Thank you. I appreciate your concern". It looks like Lina may have just found her new home.

Thank you everyone that has read and follows my story. This chapter turned out way different than I had original planned. I'm still in the character development phase. But soon I'll get into the meat of the story which include some of the yummy FT guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Lina looked happily around the table at her girl friends. "Sooooo. Changing the subject I decided that I want to join fairy tail as a wizard", she squeaked. The girls looked at her wide eyed. "Congratulations. Welcome to the guild", Erza stated proudly. The rest of the girls went on to congratulate her as well. "I'm so glad you'll be joining. I'm going to miss you around the guild though" Mira said with a sad smile. "Don't worry. I'll stay until you find someone else to help your around the guild and meanwhile I'll work on getting stronger. I have to admit that I haven't really even tried to see what all I can do with my magic; so that will give me some time to get better at it as well" Lina admitted sounding a little ashamed. The girls tried to cheer Lina up while Mira got up to go get something. "Ok, Lina I have the Fairy Tail stamp. What color would you like?" Mira asked Lina with a smile on her face. "Hmmm. Do you have aqua?" Lina asked with a hopeful expression. "Yes, we do. It's been a while since someone has asked for that color. Where would you like it?" Mira asked as she fiddled with the stamp to get the color aqua. Lina giggled "I think I want in on my stomach. On the right side, right here." Lina touched her stomach on the right side of her belly button. Mira pressed the stamp to the place where Lina had told her. Lina felt a slight tingling sensation on the skin where the stamp touched her. After a couple of seconds, Mira withdrew the stamp and there on Lina's belly was an aqua guild mark that perfectly contrasted with her slightly tan skin.

The lighting dragon slayer smirked. He was glad that he had decided to stick around the guild. He had found out many interesting things. The girl that currently held his interest was not involved with the new guy and she had just joined the guild. Laxus knew first hand that she was a wizard. The chick had actually used her magic against him. He chuckled at the thought. He figured that she was some kind of wind wizard. Now he just had to figure out how he was going to get her. Maybe he could get her alone again. With that thought he made his way to the first floor of the guild. That would be easier to accomplish if he was closer to her.

"I think that Lina joining calls for a celebration. What do ya think Lina?" Cana asked through gulps of beer. Lina's smile turned into a grin, "I'm up for that! How about a round of shots and then some dancing?" Lina figured that it was as good a time as any to open up. It'll be fun to see how the girls reacted to this new side of her compared to her usual dull self. Levy was so shocked with the sudden change that she spit out her drink "What?" she asked with wide eyes. Cana laughed hysterically "That's my girl!" Lina smirked "Oh come on Levy. It'll be fun. So, Mira how about a round of shots for us on me. Oh and an extra one for Micah!" Cana was the first to react "Lina, I love you! You're buying me alcohol!" Lina laughed "Geez thanks Cana. And here I thought you liked me for me and now I come to find out that it's the alcohol". Lina put a hand on her chest and pretended to be hurt. Cana shoved her playfully, "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. I love all my friends. But I do loooovvvveee me some alcohol." All the girls giggled. Mira came back with the shots. All the girls grabbed a shot. "Cheers!" Lina said holding her cup up. The rest of the girls followed en suite. They each tapped the shot glasses together and proceeded to gulp the contents down. "I will see you girls at the dance floor", Lina said as she picked up the shot glass that was meant for Micah.

Lina made her way back to where she had left Micah. He was no longer alone, Gray and Natsu were with him. She proceeded to sit between Micah and Gray. Micah smiled at her and Gray simply had a bewildered expression. "Hey guys. Guess what?" Lina asked looking at Micah. He raised an eyebrow at her. Lina's smile got bigger. "First, I have a present for you." Lina said as she put down the shot glass in front of Micah. "Hey I want one too!" Natsu said. Lina flashed him a smile. "This is a present for Micah for cheering me up" she explained simply. "You could have asked me to cheer you up!" Lina giggled at his childish antics; "How about you go cheer Lucy up. She wants a dance partner." Natsu's reaction was almost instant. He hopped up and practically ran to the dance floor. "Wow that was fast" Lina said to no one in particular. "Anyways look" She pulled her shirt up showing the guys her new guild mark. Micah smiled at her, held up his shot and finished it all in one drink. "Great! I'm glad you joined. Let me know when you want to go on your first mission and I'll go with you" Gray told Lina trying to be nonchalant about it. Micah was the next to speak up "Hey, hey now. Lina you're going on your first mission with me right?" Both on the guys were looking expectantly at Lina. She giggled and with a smirk she answered them "How about I go on my first mission with both of you?" The guys nodded but neither seemed too thrilled about the idea. Lina got up from her seat and grabbed both their arms. "Come dance with me to celebrate!" She beamed at them. There was no way they were going to be able to refuse. Lina happily made her way to the dance floor with a guy in each arm.

_This one is a little shorter than my usual. I apologize I just had the hardest time making the fanfic website work. It would not open in chrome I had to download firefox and by then I was so frustrated. Well anyways I hope you enjoy. I will try to make my next chapter longer to make up for this one.


End file.
